The current state of the art in radome design features low loss tangent, low ∈r metamaterials such as Teflon or microwave laminates. Because the dielectric materials comprising the radome have positive permittivity greater than one (typically, greater than 2.1), the radome reduces the transmitted power by reflecting energy at the material interface, and refracts incident waves ultimately corrupting the beam shape.
Existing metamaterial solutions have demonstrated the ability to correct refraction in radomes in a variety of ways, but all such techniques are inherently narrowband (<1%) and have little impact on the reflection at the radome interface caused by characteristic impedance mismatch.